1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting apparatus, particularly relates to a light emitting apparatus constituting a light source by a semiconductor light emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a background art, there is known a light emitting apparatus or an illuminating apparatus using a semiconductor light emitting element of LED (Light Emitting Diode) for a light source.
For example, there is an illuminating apparatus constituting an LED module by mounting an LED bare chip on a board and making the LED bare chip emit light by supplying power from a power supply source to the LED module (See JP-A-2004-253364.).
According to the illuminating apparatus, as shown by FIG. 13, LED modules 111, 112, 113 including constant current circuit portions 111a, 112a, 113a and LED mounting portions 111b, 112b, 113b mounted with a plurality of LED bare chips are respectively mounted to a module socket 120, the respective LED modules 111, 112, 113 are connected to a constant voltage unit 140 by way of a connector 121, the constant voltage circuit unit 140 is connected to a power supply source 150, and power from the power supply source 150 is supplied to the respective LED bare chips of the LED modules 111, 112, 113 by way of the constant voltage circuit unit 140 and the connector 121. According to the illuminating apparatus, the constant current circuit portions 111a, 112a, 113a are mounted to the respective LED modules 111, 112, 113 and therefore, a light emitting intensity of the LED bare chip in driving to emit light can be stabilized, further, when other module socket 120 is arranged contiguous to the module socket 120, by connecting the module sockets 120 by way of a connector 122, the LED module can easily be expanded.
JP-A-2004-253364 (page 4 through page 8, FIG. 1, FIG. 2, FIG. 3) is referred to as a related art.
Although according to the background art, portions of electric parts and optical parts are integrally mounted to the respective LED modules 111, 112, 113, the LED modules 111, 112, 113 and the constant voltage circuit unit 140 are arranged separately from each other and therefore, a wiring operation for connecting the both members by wirings is needed. Further, the electric circuit parts constituting the constant voltage circuit unit 140 are exposed and therefore, the electric circuit parts are liable to be influenced in accordance with a change in an environment, which does not sufficiently promote reliability.